Code: Live Capture
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Prequel to Code: Pulse. Oneshot, tragedy, death, all the stuff I'm infamous for. If there's not enough info here, please look inside at the story itself! I stink at summaries.


**_Code: Live Capture_**

**By: Silver-Serval**

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I still don't own this anime or even another fav. of mine... so sad...Summary- Odd Della Robia knows that something has gone wrong when he is suddenly transported back onto Lyoko. This is when he discovers that Jeremy has discovered XANA's weakness. But in the middle of explaining everything, Jeremy disappears. When Yumi and Ulrich dematerialize off of Lyoko, they too disappear. After Odd and Aelita dematerialize, the discover who has set them up to throw them down again. XANA has become more than a computer program gone wild. Now think of it as a kidnapper and a murderer. Death-fic, one-shot. Prequel to "Code: Pulse." Hope you like it!

**Author's Note**- Heh heh heh. I was actually thinking of putting up another story first, but I decided to make a prequel like thing to let everyone know exactly what happened! Meaning the sequel is going to on it's way after this is done! GO me! I really hope that everyone likes this! I worked hard.

-:-

It's the month of March, the day being the 29, and the year is 2006. The temperature is perfect for stargazing and camping as well as sitting around an open fire. The month really was going out just like a lamb, exactly as the saying said. Even though the night looked perfect, it wasn't, trouble was brewing and it wouldn't be helping the perfection the world was just now trying to achieve, not one little bit. In a little town was a school named Kadic Academy, and that my friends, is where our story begins to unravel it's long paper thin sheet reminding us all of fate and how it's strings control us all.

At this very second, in a room shared with his best friend by the name of Ulrich Stern, a boy named Odd Della Robia moved restlessly in his bed, his breathing labored and his lungs overworked to the point of exhaustion. If we entered his mind and walked the long empty passageways to the brains main control of the dreams, we'd find Odd running away from his best friends and a very diseased looking form changing human with eyes glowing of deep, internal fire. Suddenly, Odd opened his eyes to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. For now, Odd was no longer in his shared room, but now inside the place he and his friends had shut down nearly a year ago.

"Is this Lyoko?" Odd asked to the thin air.

The boy named Ulrich who was in a samurai outfit thumped him lightly on the head and hissed,"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour!"

"Oh, err... is Aelita and Yumi here?" asked Odd as he pretended to make a big deal over his thumped head.

That was when Ulrich glued his eyes to the ground,"Yeah, but like you did, they aren't responding to anything I say or do."

"Oh, well then, what did you do to me before I snapped out of whatever little daze I was in?"

"Err... nothing." admitted Ulrich slowly.

"Are you sure? What about Einstein? Is he at the controls?"

"Of course! Do you really think I'd leave things like this to you alone?" asked a voice from above them.

"Eh, not really." answered Odd truthfully.

"Good, anyway, Aelita and Yumi are on their way. I just have to finish summoning their minds and stuff."

Ulrich and Odd blinked for a while before saying in unison,"In English maybe?"

A sigh was heard from above as the boy named Jeremy answered slowly,"You all were asleep, I'm having to summon you through certain dream fazes. Nightmares, I mean."

Odd glared towards the ceiling as the girls slowly awoke from their trance-like thing they were in,"Great! Like I wanted a bad dream... Always has to be a _bad_ dream, never a _good_ always a _bad_." Everyone sighed making Odd jump.

"Well," continued Jeremy,"I needed all of you here because XANA has attacked again, meaning that we need to talk."

Yumi glanced upwards,"Couldn't we have talked at school? And besides, we shut down Lyoko because XANA could use it to try and take over the world."

Jeremy sighed,"Yes, that did happen, and yes we could have discussed this from school grounds, but you must remember that anyone, including ourselves could have been possessed by XANA as we discussed the matters at hand."

"Oh." everyone said in unison.

"Err... so you rang?" asked Odd as he tried to break the silence.

"Yes, I've been researching Franz Hopper's notes and I've found a way to destroy XANA for good."

Aelita squealed in delight,"Really?"

"Yes. "

"How?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, I was rereading his notes on XANA itself when I stumbled upon notes on XANA's weaknesses."

"Really?" asked Odd,"It never seemed like it had any weaknesses..."

"Well, it said that as well as many other things that would have helped. First of all, XANA's weakness is-" Suddenly Jeremy's voice was cut off.

"Jeremy?" asked Aelita quietly.

"Jeremy!" called Yumi,"What happened?" Odd taped her shoulder and shook his head.

"I don't think he's there. Maybe one of us should go find out."

"Odd, are you insane? When we would get here, he could be gone. Our bodies are sleeping in our beds." yelled Yumi loudly.

"But Jeremy said that he had to summon our minds and souls to Lyoko, so that means that our bodies should be in the scanners." said Ulrich pointedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Odd.

Yumi sighed before saying,"And you think we should go see is he's alright?"

Ulrich sighed,"I'll do it if no one else will."

Yumi raised her fan,"Fine. Ulrich, I'll hit you with a fan, and Odd, shoot me with lazer arrows. Safety in numbers, right?"

"Right." agreed Odd as he readied his arm. Yumi tossed her fan at Ulrich and was simultaneously hit with one of Odd's lazer arrows. Both disappeared as they were dematerialized.

Aelita and Odd waited for what seemed like forever before Odd said,"I think we need to dematerialize, too." When Aelita nodded, Odd shot one lazer at her and one at a nearby tree which immediately bounced off and struck him squarely in the chest. The darkness of dematerialization overtook the light from Lyoko immediately as he felt the blow. Then his cat-like body disappeared only to reappear in a near dark room inside a scanner back in the world in which he came.

-:-

Odd's eyes snapped open as he felt the whoosh of air from the opening scanner doors. He stood and stepped out of the scanner into the semi-dark room,"Jeremy? Ulrich? Yumi? Aelita?"

"Here." came Aelita's voice. Odd walked over and sunk to the ground beside her as he saw the sight beholding his eyes. There sat Jeremy staring at them with his good left eye. It looked like Jeremy had taken an old-fashioned pen and written in his own blood from either his right eye or his wrists, the word death in thirteen different languages. Then he had taken the pen and shoved it into his right eye where he had bled to death. That was when Aelita began to scream, thus turning out that she had never in her life seen something so violent, so gastly, so outrageously horriible. Odd too eventually joined in as they began the long process of mourning their friend.

-:-

It was nearly six hours later before Odd and Aelita ventured upwards to the surface. It was then that what had happened while they were gone took place. The world looked like a deserted island. No person nor beast was out on the streets.

"Woah. That's- it's..." began Aelita as she wiped her eyes.

"It's quiet. It's dark. It's too quiet." whispered Odd quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Aelita quietly.

Odd shook his head as a few drops of rain fell on his head,"The air just has a dark and dreary taste to it. And you gotta think of the facts that no human person is out on the streets."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Aelita as she glanced down the factory's road.

"Well, first of all, duck." Odd grabbed Aelita's head and shoved it down, then he continued,"Second of all, what I mean is that I can't see any people, but I can see a couple bees and krabs over to our left. Third, wouldn't there have been Ulrich or Yumi to meet us or something?"

Aelita gulped,"But what if-"

Odd nodded,"Exactly. Think about it. Jeremy wouldn't have done what had happened to him unless something bad had happened to him. He would have tried to warn us in some way. Meaning he must have been possessed by XANA As for Yumi and Ulrich, they must have been kidnaped by XANA or something. Then, maybe they were taken away to some fortress where XANA lives now or something... Hey, Aelita?" Odd glanced over at the quietly sobbing girl.

"Yeah?" she half muttered, half whispered.

Odd tried to smile for her sake,"Aelita, they'll be fine. And you know what?" Odd didn't bother waiting for an answer,"If we can find where they are, I'm going to save them!" he smiled heroically as Aelita gave a bare smile at his childish face. After a while, Odd and Aelita began their trip of going around the deserted town. They searched for survivors of what they didn't know, and for supplies for their long and dangerous trek through the disaster filled cities on their way of rescuing their friends. Little did he know just how long it really would take to complete his self-given mission.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Author's Note/ Skit-thingy

Silver-Serval: Hiya! I really hoped you liked my fic! It took a while, I mean, it was five pages! I counted!

Jaden: That stunk!

Silver-Serval: WHAT!

Jaden: It had absolutely no dueling in it!

Silver-Serval: -runs off to grab pitchfork and torch-

Sasuke: Jaden, you need to learn to shut up while you're ahead.

Jaden: Why?

Sasuke: Well, Silver-Serval is angry that you insulted her work, and that means that-

Jaden: What?

Sasuke: You are an idiot, I have to go train so I can run with Silver-Serval so that she gets better in track. Good luck and don't insult any more of her stories. -backs away in fear as Silver-Serval comes in with a pitchfork and torches-

Jaden: Huh? Wait! Why?

Silver-Serval: JADEN!

Sasuke: Err... bye!

Jaden: Meep!The following part has been removed because of Silver-Serval wanting to keep her audience, not lose them. Meaning, this has been edited for a bit of brief stupidity.

Silver-Serval: Well, I need to go stretch and run and catch up to wherever Sasuke is. Hmm... maybe Mina and Gaara would like to go with me. I wonder... -wonders off-

Jaden: Ouch...

Sorrel, Cali, & Storm: HAHA! You got beat up by a girl!

Mina & Gaara: -looks around at the twitching Jaden and the laughing idiots- Is she gone?

Jaden: Ouch...

Sorrel, Cali, & Storm: HAHA! You got beat up by a girl!

Mina & Gaara: -looks around at the twitching Jaden and the laughing idiots- Is she gone?


End file.
